


一闪一闪亮晶晶

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gen, Irresponsible Behaviours, Road Trips, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 夜风，啤酒，看星星。
Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797505
Kudos: 4





	一闪一闪亮晶晶

**Author's Note:**

> 复现SPN S5E22名场景。  
> 本文中一切危险及不负责任的行为禁止模仿！！！

“你要不要撩拨他一下？”王耀悄悄戳了戳坐在他左边的伊万。  
俄罗斯人瞥了他一眼：“为什么？我们好不容易没在斗嘴。我又不是战争狂。”  
此刻，弗朗西斯正在开车，而副驾的阿尔弗雷德脑袋歪在车窗玻璃上，一动不动，一声不吭。  
他们已经离开了尼亚加拉瀑布，朝底特律进发，而美利坚小伙正是在大瀑布经受了颇为沉重的打击。  
当时他们五个人在游船上观景，水声震耳欲聋，瀑布下落如白雪飞溅，流入澄碧的尼亚加拉河。阿尔弗雷德站在船头毫不在乎水汽，还一边举着手机录像一边和一群跟爸妈出游的小朋友一起发出亢奋的叫唤声。接着，他收到了电信运营商关于加拿大境内漫游的短信。  
尼亚加拉瀑布位于美国与加拿大的国境线上，所以这种事并不稀奇。兴致高昂的游客们开始冲加拿大的方向呼喝——并且获得了对面加拿大游船的回应——而阿尔弗雷德因此想起了自己在多伦多留学的亲哥马修，事实上他把瀑布加入旅行计划本来就是为了冲马修喊话。  
阿尔弗雷德是个行动派，所以他立刻拨通了马修的电话。  
“嘿老哥！猜我在哪里？尼亚加拉瀑布！我已经能看到加拿大了哈哈哈哈！游客都在跟对面的加拿大打招呼！HEYYYYYYY CANADAAAAAAA！HEYYYYYYYY MATTIEEEEEEE！”  
“可是，阿尔，”马修的声音在水声中微弱得几乎听不见，“我不在加拿大啊……我上周就飞回洛杉矶了。”

“当然我们都爱好和平，”王耀说，“可是你不觉得他这一路上不大呼小叫有点瘆人吗？”  
伊万的脸上明显写着不觉得，不在乎。俄罗斯人多半是希望阿尔弗雷德直接失声。  
亚瑟就是在这时候打破了SUV内诡异的气氛。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你没事吧？不至于因为你哥不在加拿大就抑郁成这样吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德一言不发。  
“你平时神经不是挺粗的吗？”亚瑟真的开始担心了，“没必要这么难过，只是你们先前没沟通好……要不待会儿找个休息站给你买汉堡？我说，你在听吗阿尔弗雷德？”  
“哦你刚才说什么了吗亚瑟！我刚才在对着后视镜算后面那辆车的车牌号玩！”阿尔弗雷德的声音一如既往的有活力，接着他突然坐直了，“哇哦旁边这辆大卡和擎天柱好像！”  
“——我以后再安慰他就改名叫莫德雷德！”亚瑟呆愣了好一会儿才吐出这么一句。  
伊万耸了耸肩：“我就说吧。”  
弗朗西斯则对英国人的誓言表示不赞同：“变成自己儿子算什么惩罚？不如自己绿自己改名叫兰斯洛特。唔，这是不是有点折辱兰斯洛特的美貌？何况他是我们法国人创造的。王耀，你怎么看，我们亲爱的比较文学专家？你对凯尔特文学应该有研究。”  
“别在放假的时候提学术，”王耀翻了个白眼，“我看还是改成阿尔托莉雅得了。”

汽车之城底特律曾极度富裕且是美国的第四大城市，然而随着汽车业的衰落伴随着升级的种族冲突而逐渐衰退，成为锈蚀带的典型。如今底特律的市中心及西南部较为繁荣，有大量艺术中心、博物馆、歌剧院；但他们是从城市的东南部驶入，车窗外废墟和荒地屡屡可见。  
“挺哥特的。”王耀评价。  
“我听说有些人专门去底特律的废墟探险，”亚瑟兴致勃勃，“果然是幽灵出没的好地方。”  
阿尔弗雷德捂住耳朵：“闭嘴亚瑟！放弃你那些幻想，我们不会去废墟探险！”  
“对于一个自称不相信任何非自然现象的工科生来说，”伊万微笑，“你可真是相当恐惧幽灵。”  
“我哪里怕幽灵！那些废墟有多危险你们不知道吗！”阿尔弗雷德激烈反驳，“荒地看上去倒还好些，还有草！我们可以天黑之后开车出来在这里看星星，哇哦，这算不算美国特色的浪漫？”他发出标志性的高昂笑声，好像已经完全忘记了尼亚加拉的打击。  
王耀面部僵硬。在安大略湖的失态后，虽然亚瑟和弗朗西斯至今不知他以为被水草缠上时喊出来的汉语词到底是何寓意，但他本人听到“草”就会想到当时的耻辱。  
“我觉得我需要喝一杯。”中国人喃喃。

他们到达市中心的酒店时已经将近下午五点，法国人想去的艺术中心和英国人想去的工业博物馆都已经闭馆，俄罗斯人想去的歌剧演出票订在了第二天，于是他们将美国人对城市浪漫的想象与中国人对喝一杯的诉求结合了起来。  
“加油波诺弗瓦（青蛙），只是两箱啤酒你可以的！”超市里，王耀和亚瑟把法国人往酒类专区推。  
“为什么是我单独去？！”法国人抗议。  
“买酒要查ID啊你个智障！”亚瑟鄙视道，“这里还有没满二十一的！”  
“Non, non, 只有你们死板的英国人才会要求买酒时一起结账的所有人都必须查ID！”  
“看上去就满二十一的人我们不强求看ID！”阿尔弗雷德十分自豪。  
“况且美国的话，只要买酒的人满了二十一，喝酒的人满十八岁就可以了哦。”伊万说。  
“……作为一个对美国驾照相关法律一无所知的俄罗斯人，你对这个国家的饮酒法律了解得还真清楚。”亚瑟扶额。  
弗朗西斯垂死挣扎：“那你们也不能要求我一个人搬两箱啤酒！刚才都是我在开车！王耀你不也二十一以上，为什么不能——”  
“不能，”中国人微笑，“每次美国收银员看到我买酒都要查我ID，这可是很伤自尊。”  
“你的意思是我看上去很老？！”  
其余四个人看着他的胡子，露出理所当然的表情。  
法国人认为自己被针对了，他伤心欲绝，他无可奈何，他不得不妥协。  
“……好吧！至少把那张旅行经费储蓄卡给我，柯克兰！”  
“你想什么呢！”英国人护住钱包，“我们四个还要买下酒菜啊！”

天色渐暗，他们开着SUV（后备箱里装了两箱啤酒和大量零食）从市中心前往相对荒芜的东南方。掌舵的亚瑟看着车窗外鬼气沉沉的废弃建筑兴致高昂，甚至开始唱歌：“熊熊燃烧，燃烧殆尽，业火烧尽一个又一个角落——”  
副驾的阿尔弗雷德嗷的一声缩脖抱头：“哇啊啊啊别唱了！好吓人啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“我觉得挺应景的。”阿尔弗雷德吃瘪伊万就开心，他开始跟着哼唱旋律，还配上没人听得懂的俄语歌词。  
弗朗西斯歪着无精打采：“年轻真好啊。”  
王耀干咳一声：“别难过了，给你吃玉米片。”  
当弗朗西斯没在嘲讽英国人开左舵的美国车分不清左右时，他的心情一定是真的很低落。

“我打算在这里停车，”亚瑟宣布，“风景不错吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德吹了声口哨立刻开门下车，差点被安全带绊住。英国人挑了个好地方——这片荒草地周围没有什么老旧建筑物，颇有点返璞归真的自然气息。更难得的是尽管位于底特律境内，这里依然视野开阔，恰逢天气晴朗，还能看到满天星斗。  
浪漫爱好者弗朗西斯见了星空忘了年龄之痛，法国人优雅地打开车门，甩了一下头发，好像脚底下不是野草而是红毯。王耀把之前买的零食堆到了车顶上，伊万急不可耐地打开后备箱搬啤酒。很快每个人都拿到了一瓶，靠在SUV上仰头看星星。夜风一吹，惬意得不行。  
亚瑟说：“这个场景有点眼熟，像是《邪恶力量》某一集里，温彻斯特兄弟俩把车停在草地上看星空——”  
弗朗西斯笑到差点被啤酒呛了：“说真的？你居然还看美剧？”  
“你还不是看美国电影！我那是因为，因为那部剧里有很多魔法生物——”  
“英国人嘛，我们理解的，”王耀撕开了第二袋薯片，“晓梅跟我讲过，这剧可基了。”  
阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟能反驳前把一瓶啤酒怼到了英国人脸上。很快，弗朗西斯、王耀和伊万就欣赏到了一部草地追杀的大戏。

阿尔弗雷德趴在地上，脸埋进草里：“哇哦好多星星啊，一闪一闪亮晶晶，呃后面是啥来着……”  
“醉得不清。”弗朗西斯判定。伊万忙着录像以便日后勒索，而亚瑟发出鄙视的哼声，拿走了最后一瓶啤酒。  
尽管夜风阵阵，王耀却突然感到背后一凉，他先前遗忘的常识因弗朗西斯的一句话回归，让中国人瞬间清醒：“等等，我们都喝了酒还怎么开车回酒店？”  
所有人陷入沉默，除了地上开始唱西班牙语版《小星星》第一句词的阿尔弗雷德。  
“没问题吧？”伊万说，“这么一点又喝不醉。”  
“美国人不是经常在酒吧喝一杯之后开车回家？”亚瑟说，“他们应该管得不严。再说都这个点了……”  
“绝对不行！”王耀突然神情激动，他扑向亚瑟把手伸进英国人的裤兜——亚瑟吓得嗷了一声——掏出车钥匙据为己有，“喝酒不开车！开车不喝酒！你们敢碰方向盘试试！”  
弗朗西斯目睹了一切在电光火石间发生，感叹道：“你可真有原则。”  
“哦如果你们也像我一样从小学开始就被迫看了一堆酒驾造成的惨剧还包含照片，你们也会这样的。真是童年的心理创伤。”

有原则当然是好事，但现在的问题是他们没法回酒店了。  
“打个车？”亚瑟提议。  
“这地方能定位？”弗朗西斯否决。  
“走回大路再打车？就当锻炼了。”王耀说。  
伊万表示没有异议：“这点路程我没有问题哦。”  
“但是，”亚瑟低头看着趴在地上已经人事不省的阿尔弗雷德，“这个怎么办？”  
弗朗西斯也表示疑虑：“车留在这里不会被市政拖走？”  
“司机还在就不会被拖走了呀。”伊万说。  
王耀鼓掌：“哦，这一下子解决了两个问题！”  
他们把车窗玻璃都摇了下来，将副驾座椅放平，接着四个人合作把阿尔弗雷德从草地上拔起来安置在上面。亚瑟还贴心地给美利坚小伙身上搭了一件夹克。  
最后，王耀把收缴来的车钥匙塞进阿尔弗雷德口袋里：“好了走吧，正好明天让他自己开回来。”

大约十小时后，和旅伴们相聚在酒店房间准备商量下一步行动的亚瑟·柯克兰接到一通电话。看到来电显示后，他选择开启免提。  
“你们怎么能这样！太过分了！居然把我一个人丢在那里！”阿尔弗雷德歇斯底里的声音响彻整个房间。  
“谁叫你昨天睡得跟猪一样！”亚瑟说，“况且所有人都喝了酒，你不能指望我们做的决定跟平时一样理智。”  
“太过分了！太过分了！！你们怎么能这样对待英雄！！！”阿尔弗雷德不管，他继续嚎叫，“我要把车开走自己去加州！！！”  
“理智看待你的体重，阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯说，“指望我们昨天把你背回来是不切实际的。”  
“停止羞辱我的体重！！！那是肌肉，肌肉！”听筒里传来了引擎发动声。  
“等等阿尔弗雷德，抱歉这么对你但是——”  
王耀没说完就被伊万打断了。俄罗斯人举起一只手示意所有人安静，然后他凑近亚瑟的手机，冷静地说：  
“琼斯，你的行李还在我们手上。如果你不把车开回酒店，我们就把你的每条内裤都翻出来挨个鉴赏，然后拍照发到Ins上去。”  
对面沉默了一会儿。  
“我恨你们————————————”


End file.
